Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for use in a skirt building for harvesting rainwater.
Description of the Related Art
Water shortage has been a problem that influences daily lives of people. On one hand, the water shortage results in farmland drought and the decrease of the groundwater; and on the other hand, excessive excavation of groundwater destroys the local groundwater and ecological environment. However, in rainy season, many regions are plagued by floods. The rainwater resource cannot be fully utilized while pollutants on the urban ground surface are brushed and dissolved by rainfalls, whereby causing serious pollution in rivers. A typical system for draining rainwater from a low-rise building includes rainwater drained cells and downpipes. The rainwater drained cells are arranged on edges of the roof, the rainwater outlet of each of the rainwater drained cells is connected to the downpipe for directly draining rainwater to the ground, whereby leading to a waste of water resources.